


For Now

by troopertrish



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Pain, Romance, crying in the rain, hurt your soul, if you have one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troopertrish/pseuds/troopertrish
Summary: In the pouring rain, Jughead and Betty find each other, and, through a mask of pain and indifference, hold on, even if just for awhile. A oneshot about our favorite needlenose and girl next door.





	

Jughead disliked the rain with a passion. He'd disliked the rain for as long as he could remember. But tonight, the rain was his friend. A silent companion. A quiet presence.

In a more unromantic way, a mood setter.

Tonight, as Betty Cooper cried sitting on the sidewalk, the rain gave her heartache the due justice and drama it deserved. It was wrong for Jughead to think how opportune the rain was at the moment, but if it was any consolation, he thought she looked painfully beautiful.

"He doesn't love me." Betty choked out.

I know.

After almost a lifetime of friendship with Archie, Jughead could easily pinpoint the qualities that made him love his best friend unconditionally. Yet, he could also enumerate some that made him hate the freckled redhead with a passion.

This, right here, was one of them. This, right here, was the most vindictive reason, perhaps the only reason, that Jughead could ever hate Archie.

Jughead stared at the Betty. Her drenched blonde hair clung to her shoulders; her bangs stuck to her forehead. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure that those baby blues were now dark, glistening with tears. He knows because he's seen them like that countless of times.

Betty gave another sob, and Jughead gritted his teeth. Without a word, he sat down next to Betty, pulled her hands away from her face and looked at her in the eyes as he said, "You're right. He doesn't love you. You are not loved."

Betty's eyes widened at that, and her lip quivered as she tried to pull away from Jughead. He did let go, but instead of letting her pull away, he cupped both her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"But I'm here."

Betty froze.

"I'm here. For now, just…just let me love you."

They stayed like that for a long time; Jughead's hands on her face, his warm brown eyes meeting her blue ones.

Slowly, Betty held both of Jughead's wrists firmly, afraid that she might drown if she slipped or let go.

"For now," she whisphered.

And with that, Jughead gave her a long, lingering kiss on her forehead and hugged her. He hugged her even as the rain came pouring down on them. He hugged her even as her cries grew louder. He hugged her and didn't let go.


End file.
